


Brother Mine

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [32]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The pirate raised a hand to his eyes, shielding them as he stared out at the vast plains, a low breath leaving him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I did while in google wave some time back. Just a little peek into a brotherly relationship between Balthier and Larsa. Something they might have had before he ran away.

The pirate raised a hand to his eyes, shielding them as he stared out at the vast plains, a low breath leaving him. The jungle was too dangerous to enter, and they were unprepared either way. Next to him, the little prince was massaging his feet as they scouted for food for the party. Running fingers through his hair, he looked down at the youth, one brow cocked, wondering how much longer it would take before they could move on. Thankfully, they had plenty of time, it was just unnerving that they needed to take an exceedingly long break.

Larsa made a small noise as he rubbed the potion into his foot. The wound still gaping after he had stepped on a long, sharp rock. Balthier's patience was steadily growing thin, as he lifted the small boy, ignoring the startled sound he drew from the Archadian's lips. He cradled the youth to his chest, smiling for him before turning to look out at the plains again, settling him so he was in a comfortable position before lifting the shoe that had been removed, setting it in one of his pouches.

Gun out, he made to leave once more, smiling slightly as the thin arms wrapped around his neck, holding tightly to him as he scouted for food, listening to the steady breathing as the youth fell asleep against his shoulder. Rubbing his back, he smiled warmly, continuing on his walk through the plains. He returned a while later with a few hare's tied to his hip. He knew Fran would be okay with it, and did not worry, his only concern was what would Vaan say. Trying to shake the thoughts from his mind, he shook Larsa gently, smiling as the teen awoke, blushing slightly as his neck was nuzzled, a low murmuring of 'brother' leaving the small boy.

Sighing softly, he rubbed the young Archadian's back, telling him to wake as they approached the camp. The youth woke slowly, dark eyes blinking as he brushed his dark hair from his eyes to stare tiredly at the pirate. "Are we back?" one small hand rubbed the tired dark eyes as they never left the pirate's face, though he gestured to the camp with his head. Turning his own to look, he smiled a slightly, though he did not move to leave the man's arms. Despite his position, he seemed content where he was, cuddled against the man's chest, yawning.

"Balthier?" he asked softly, almost uncertain, making the pirate halt in his motion to continue on to camp. He looked to the boy curiously, questioning him with his gaze, and the young Prince swallowed before continuing. "C-Can I call you brother when we're alone...like when we were younger?" his voice had a slight stutter, as if afraid he would be rejected. "I know you likely don't want to be called Ffamran...but I still think of you as my big brother..."

Blinking he was startled by this question, looking away as he did not know what to say. It had been six years since those days, though he had to admit, Larsa was as much family to him at heart as his own blood relations were... "yes, just make sure none of the other's can hear...you know only Fran knows about my past...I don't want to end up running for my life should the information slip at the wrong time. My only advantage here is that they don't know my past." He smiled, kissing the youth on the forehead. "You may also call me Ffamran in private if you wish. I know you can control your mouth better than some I know." He chuckled lightly, playing with the black mob of hair on the others head.

The youths face broke out in a wide grin, nodding excitedly as he took the pirate's face in his hands, kissing his cheek enthusiastically. "Thank you, Ffamran..." his voice was soft so that only his 'brother' could hear.

"Anything my little brother wishes." He smiled, resting his forehead against the others. "Now let's return shall we? Before they begin to wonder if the monster's of the land killed us. I can't have such thoughts ruining my reputation." He laughed lightly, his feet moving towards the camp once more as Larsa continued to rest against his chest.


End file.
